lovely ruins
by The Cinder Crown
Summary: colourful het-drabble collection (adult themes - ratings inside): :: SiriusMinerva
1. cream: SiriusMinerva

_colour: cream_

 **pairing: SiriusMinerva**

 **rating: T+**

* * *

This was not supposed to happen.

Minerva's heart is aching with guilt when she looks down at the sleeping young man next to her. He's sleeping peacefully, but she still takes the blanket to cover her naked body. A used condom still lies on the floor next to the bed where Sirius had thrown it after their love-making.

The moon is illuminating the dark sky and Minerva shakes her head in frustration when she lets her glance wander out of the window for a moment.

How did she get herself in this position?

Admittedly, Sirius hasn't been her student for about two years now, but that doesn't change the fact that she's just spent the night with a man much younger than herself.

The war against Tom changes people. But does it justify her actions? They had met at a bar after having barely escaped one of the Dark Lord's attacks.

The amount of blood that had been spilled is still haunting the ebony-haired witch. So many good lives had been lost today.

And although both Sirius and her had managed to fight Bellatrix Lestrange, the damage she had done to young Alice and Frank Longbottom, both good friends of Sirius', was something that had shaken both of them up immensely.

They gave their best, but the Healers at only shook their heads upon performing some diagnostic spells – neither Alice nor her husband would ever re-gain their sanity.

Minerva had left the waiting room before anyone was able to see the tears that spilled from her emerald eyes and walked into the next pub that she came across.

The drowned her sorrow in alcohol – something she did too often, but what else was there to do in times like these?

Minerva looks back at the sleeping form of Sirius in her bed. She still doesn't know how he had found her in the pub, but eventually, he joined her and too many drinks later, he had kissed her – completely out of the blue.

Thinking about it now, Minerva knows that she should have done more to resist the temptation the young man posed, but sometimes, even a strong-willed witch like her gives in.

The world was drowning in innocent blood and it was only a matter of time until it was Minerva's time to die.

She laughs bitterly and decides to forget about all the horror for the remaining night. She climbs back into her bed, kisses Sirius and cuddles against his warm body – for once not caring about what the morning will bring. She decided to deal with her guilt tomorrow.

* * *

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Auction: MinervaSirius

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Photography || 1. Abstract Photography: | use no dialogue whatsoever in your story

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Film festival | 8. Item: Condom and 42. Plot: A drunken one night stand

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Insane House Competition | Gryffindor | 46. Character: Minerva McGonagall

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** 365 prompts | 138. First Line - This wasn't supposed to happen.

 **Words** : 433


	2. honey: BartyHermione

_colour: honey_

 **pairing BartyHermione**

 **rating: M**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night as Hermione quickly walks along the deserted hallways. It seemed like everyone in the whole castle was asleep; even Harry, who still blamed himself for Cedric's death. Though Hermione assumes that her best friend only managed to close his eyes because utter exhaustion got the better of him.

But no matter how hard she tried, the bushy haired young witch was unable to close her eyes.

Whenever she did, images of the Quidditch World Cup kept re-appearing – one face of an older, handsome man in particular.

As she carefully makes her way up to the Astronomy Tower, she thinks about how the Death Eater's mask had fallen from his face when he stood right in front of her. That day, his wand was outstretched, pointed right at her and she already expected a green light to shot from the top at any minute. But nothing happened. Instead, their eyes met – brown meeting blue – and that's when something within Hermione changed.

She saw a spark of mercy and kindness flicker through his eyes along with a hint of desire and admiration.

Hermione still doesn't know what he did to her, but ever since that moment, she longed to see him again. She wants to feel his touch; wants to know how his hands would feel on her skin and how his lips would taste against her own.

She reaches her destination and a couple of spells later the door unlocks and grants her entrance into the Death Eater's prison.

.

Barty Crouch Jr. is surprised to see the door open. His tongue wets his lips as he sees the gorgeous girl enter. He sits up straight in his cell and flashes the sweetest smile he could.

He feels the tension between them – and admits that he's been waiting for this moment to happen ever since he first led eyes on her.

Wordlessly, he watches as she comes closer to him.

She sits down on his lap – shy and innocent – before she removes her shirt, tosses it away carelessly and cups his face with her hands before she captures his lips in a hungry kiss.

He plants a line of kisses from her lips down her jawline to her collarbone until he reaches her breasts.

Blood rushed into his manhood and burning with desire, he picks her up, turns, lays her down on the cold floor and positions himself on top of her.

* * *

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** || Auction | pairing: HermioneBarty

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** || Insane house comp | Gryffindor | 879. Trait: irresistible

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** || 365 prompts | 136. First Line - It was a dark and stormy night.


	3. mellow: RegulusLily

_colour: mellow_

 **pairing: RegulusLily**

 **rating: T+**

* * *

Regulus smiles when his parents finally leave and he is able to shut the door. He takes a deep breath, relieved that a long day draws to a close.

"This went well, didn't it?" a female voice asks in the backroom.

Regulus turns and nodded, exhausted, when the black-haired beauty approaches. Her emerald green eyes sparkle with delight as she approaches him.

"Did they buy it?"

Regulus nodded once again before he embraces her body with his strong arms and pulls her closer to his body.

"I think so, but really, I don't care," he whispers into her ear. He watches delightful as his hot breath on her ear makes her shiver. "With you coloured hair, you do look a lot like one of the Rosier girls."

The witch in his arms smiles, flicks her hand and the black hair changes back into its wonderful flaming red colour.

"Sorry for all this, Lils," Regulus mumbles against her lips as she stands on her toe-tips and brings her face closer to his own. "I hate having to hide you like this, but – "

"Your family is very old fashioned in that matter," Lily interrupts, "and I'm a muggleborn. They would never approve."

Regulus sighs and was about to speak when the beauty interrupts him again. "Make love to me, Reg," she whispers into his ear and this time, it sends chills all over his body. Her voice is so soft, so filled with passion and desire, there is no way he can say no to that. "Show me how much you love me."

He didn't hesitate. Picks her up in a swift movement and, carries her to his bedroom and carefully lets her down on the dark blue blanket. He bents down, kisses her senselessly. Then she takes the lead, hops on top of him and unbuttons his shirt, then his pants.

He returns the favour and stares at her naked body in admiration.

What a lovely night this would be.

* * *

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Auction | pairing: LilyRegulus

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Insane House Comp |Gryffindor | 588. Plot point: doing someone a favour

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** 365 prompts | item: blanket

 **Words** : 330


	4. flax: DracoPansy

_colour: flax_

 **pairing: DracoPansy**

 **rating: T+**

* * *

Draco stares at the young woman in front of him. Her hands are balled into fist, her eyes are blazing and he can see she's having trouble holding the tears that formed in her eyes from spilling down her cheeks. Around her foot, she wears a bracelet, like all the Slytherin's that fought on the Dark Lord's side.

Some of the survivers demanded for them to be killed, but Headmistress McGonagall granted mercy – freedom even. Restricted, but freedom nonetheless. They were allowed to walk the grounds, some forced to help rebuild Hogwarts. Some, like Draco, were grateful for the second chance. Some, like Pansy, were not.

He doesn't know what this is all about. He sits up straight in his hospital bed, tries to remember what happened that would make her so angry. But all he can think of was talking a walk around the black lake – the battle of Hogwarts had been exhausting, lives had been lost and he needed to clear his head. Guilt was a terrible thing.

"You call yourself a quidditch player?" Pansy demands to know, steps closer to his side and trembles with emotion.

Draco isn't sure what to say. The sound of the water against the shore is not calming him like he hoped he would.

"Pans," he stars, trying to calm her by calling her by her nickname, "Pans, what's going – "

"I tell you what is going on, Draco," she shouts, apparently uncaring about the fact that there were other people walking close to them. "How long have you been cheating on me?"

Out of all the things he had expected her to say, this was not it.

His mouth drops and he stares at the brown-haired woman with wide, grey eyes.

"Pansy, I don't know – "

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about!" she creams and slaps him hard.

His cheek starts burning, and anger well up inside of him. "Pansy – "

"I was by your side, day and night," Pansy continues, and now the tears are falling. "I was with you, all the time. Supported you when you had to fulfil one of the Dark Lord's tasks. And when the time comes that I need your support, you bail on me. Made amends and helped. But then you mumbled her name in your sleep, and that was enough."

Draco swallows. "Astoria," he whispers, and images of how the young slytherin girl had pushed him out of a curse floated his mind.

Pansy slaps him again. "I always feared you never loved me, Draco. That I was a mere substitution. I should have never trusted you."

"Pansy," Draco starts to protest again, though only half-heartedly. He remembers how he walked along this very shore with Astoria, and how happy he was with her. They had almost kissed

"Cheaters never win, and winners never cheat, Draco. You should keep that in mind," is all she says before she storms away.

Draco now wishes he had kissed Astoria.

* * *

 **Written for Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry ||** Auction | pairing: DracoPansy

 **Written for Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry ||** Insane House comp | Gryffindor | 695. Phrase/Saying - "Cheaters never win, and winners never cheat."

 **Written for Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry ||** 365 Prompts | 209. Plot point: almost kiss

 **Words** : 332


	5. sepa: DracoHermione

_Colour: sepa_

 **Paring: DracoHermione**

 **Rating: T+**

* * *

Hermione races along the corridors of Hogwarts. Everything lies in ruins form the battle. She jumps over bricks and stones and dirt and blood, anything, really, to get to her destination.

After what feels like an eternity, she reaches the transfiguration yard – or what was left of it. Destructions had not stopped there either.

Then she sees him: his blond hair, the grey eyes, the muscular body she had missed so much.

"We don't have much time," Hermione whispers as she embraces him tightly.

"I know," Draco replies and burries his hands in her brown curls. He pulls her close, kisses her like there would be no tomorrow.

In a way – there won't. Remaining Death Eaters are chased, imprisoned and so are Slytherins that fought on the wrong side.

Any minute, Aurors will evade their privacy and take Draco into custody; making him pay for the crimes he had committed.

Hermione, usually always the one to safe the day, was out of options here. Desperately, she had talked to people in the ministry, begging them to be merciful. But the war had changed people. They all wanted justice, and revenge for the people they had lost – that had been taken from them in the most cruel of ways.

.

Draco knows that there's no escaping fate this time around.

He holds her close, presses her body against his own.

He still doesn't understand how she can stand by his side after all the things he did. The names he called her, the way he treated her, how he was foced to rape her when she was captured in Malfoy Manor.

"We'll get through this," she whispers into his ear, and he feels the tears that fall from her eyes on his skin.

"Hermione," he says, pushes her away a little to look into her deep brown eyes. "Don't wait for me."

* * *

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and wizardry** | Auction | pairing: HermioneDraco


	6. appricot: DracoAstoria

_Colour: apricot_

 **Paring: DracoAstoria**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

Astoria feels the wind that blows through her ebony curls. She's standing on the Astronomy Tower – or what was left of it – and lets her glance wander over the Hogwarts field. Everything looked so dark, destroyed, empty.

Dead bodies on the cold, stone ground; blood on the green grass and bricks and bones vanished under layers of dirt and ash.

The many lives that had been lost today… a tragedy.

Then she hears footsteps approaching and turns around.

"I didn't expect to find anyone up here," Draco says, surprised as he takes a seat on a rock next to her.

"It's quiet. I can't deal with the sadness I'm confronted with downstairs in the Great Hall," Astoria admits.

"I see," the Slytherin says, and keeps his mouth closed for some time.

"Daphne was injured," Astoria then says, her voice nothing more but a whisper and tears form in her bright blue eyes

.

Draco swallows hard. He has lost count of how many people they had lost. His heart hurt when the nurse told him that Daphne Is one of them, but it aches even more to see her sister like this. The sisters are close, he knows, both having lost their parents very young.

"They don't know if she'll make it, Draco," Astoria's voice cracks and she turns her head to look at him.

"I'll be alone. There's no one left then."

Draco carefully cups her cheeks with his hands, bents forward and kisses her on the forehead. Then places his arms around her and just hold her.

"Daphne was a good friend of mine. I promised her I'd take care of you, Tori," he whispers into her ear.

He doesn't now how long they've been sitting there, but eventually, Astoria's eyes close and she falls asleep.

He cannot bring himself to tell Astoria about her sister's death. Not yet. He would let her dream for a little while longer.

* * *

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry** || Auction | Pairing: DracoAstoria

 **words** : 321


End file.
